


Chapter 22.Overwhelming

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [8]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 22.Overwhelming

两指掐住敏感的红肿微微用力往外一扯，立即听到了身下人难耐的低吟一声。

“别这样？”易恩抬起头坏笑着，另一只手探到下身那支起膨胀的地方，揉弄两下， “还是别这样？”

“你、你……嗯啊……”

眼角被情欲蒸腾出一片水润的春色，湿漉漉的桃花眼本想表现出愠怒，可看在易恩眼中，却是分明的风情万种。

易恩被盯得小腹一紧，几乎把持不住，拿出眼罩胡乱把evan的眼睛盖住。

实验心理学中有一条感官互补的规律，随着视觉的丧失，触觉的灵敏程度就直线上升。

弱点被对方掌控着，骨节分明的手指隔着裤子描摹出两腿之间的形状，然后解开腰带、拉链，释放出早已挺立的器官。

身子打了个冷颤，眼前的一片漆黑使得Evan更加清晰地感受到包裹住自己的那只纤长的手掌上每一寸纹理。

细微的火种在下身起了燎原之势，滚过小腹，烫地身体柔弱无力，反抗的意识早就随着快感的飙升被抛到九霄云外。

颈侧拂过温热的气息，易恩舔舐顺着优美修长的线条舔舐着，低沉的嗓音性感撩人，“马振桓，你说，我们这样，算不算狼狈为奸？”

混沌的大脑反应了一会儿，才听出这个词的一语双关。

“易柏辰你……啊……”

带着薄茧食指擦过领口，胀痛到极致的挺立再也无法累加快感，生理性的泪水和下身的乳白猛地一同释放出来。

Evan的身体不自觉得弹动一下，推拒卸去了最后一丝力道，瘫软在后车座，色厉内荏在易恩看来写作欲拒还迎。

指甲触到股间的软弱，在那入口处轻轻打着转儿，Evan颤栗了一下，恐惧感如同黑洞一般将他席卷。

“住手……住、住手！”

Evan咬住自己的舌尖，企图让被冲散的理智复原。

就着濡湿的乳白，指尖轻轻戳着细窄的入口，缓缓探入。体内异物侵入的不适感刺激着全身每一寸的感官，手指抚过柔嫩的褶皱，螺旋着慢慢前进，探索着未知的领域。

“易柏辰、啊……住手……停下来……呜……”

毫无力度的拒绝和呜咽混杂在一起，眼罩上扩散出一片洇湿的痕迹。

易恩拿开眼罩，狼似的凶残目光放肆地紧盯着Evan涣散的眼神，仿佛下一秒就要将人狠狠地撕碎，波云诡谲中带着惊涛骇浪的深情，沉重而压抑。

他一字一顿地说，“马振桓，你是不是很想我？”

其实是在说，我很想你。

Evan懂得。

明明很在意，但又很想知道，你是不是也同样的需要我？  
明明很在意，可是偏偏要证实，是你更需要我而不是我更需要你。

这个十八岁的大男孩，他的攻击性中带着深深的软弱和不自信，他强烈渴望着被认可，强烈渴望着被需要，和被爱……

是不是把自己交给他，可以让他多一些安全感？  
是不是把自己交给他，可以让他多一些信赖感？

Evan认命般地合上双眼，任由四面八方涌上的欲望将自己淹没。


End file.
